power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) - Music By Various Artists
'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Music By Various Artists'' is a fictional fan-made digital soundtrack album to Anthony Marsh, Jr 's Fan-Film adaptation of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, which is also emponymously based on the 2014 Fan-Film of the same name. The soundtrack is open for listening for all viewers on YouTube as effective on June 29, 2014, nearly 5 months (till November 20, 2014 when release of the Fan Film was delayed due to post-production stalls) before the Fan-Film will be shown on YouTube. The OST was commissioned by Marsh as he rounded up what songs should inspire the film (excluding the PRLG theme song, since songs by popular artists of the 2010s, 2000s and prior to 2000, are irrelevant from PR's existance). The soundtrack comprise songs by popular music artists mostly those of the Rock/Alternative and/or Metal genre (such as Korn, Metallica, Linkin Park and Halestorm) and includes the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j56Uvz_9JSE&list=PL_ZXRZqtsB1AdQmcVHWm6M4k1-rHhpcHv&index=1 Lost Galaxy theme song] (by Jeremy Sweet) from the TV series. The In Space ''battle theme "Best of the Best of the Best" was originally going to appear on it but is later omitted in favor of adding on songs that describes the movie more than the show itself. 'Release Date' *June 2014 'Theme Song''' The theme song to the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014) Fan Film reboot was the remix version by the Glitch Mob of "Seven Nation Army", by The White Stripes which was previously first used in the trailer for'' G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' . 'Track Listing ' 'Original Listing to be added to the Custom Soundtrack ' # Jeremy Sweet - " Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Theme Song) " (same one from the TV series) #The White Stripes - "Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob remix)" #Korn - "Get Up (CLEAN VERSION)" #Linkin Park - "Burn It Down" #Quiet Riot - "Bang Your Head" #Metallica - "For Whom The Bell Tolls" #Journey - "Girl Can't Help It" #Duran Duran - "Notorious" #Michael Bolton - "Time, Love and Tenderness" #Evanesence - "Oceans" #System Divide - "The Apex Doctrine" #Kylie Minogue (feat. Ben Lee) - "The Reflex (Duran Duran cover)" #Halestorm - "Here's to Us" #Goodie Mob (feat. Cee-Lo Green) - "Fight to Win" #Hollywood Undead - "Young" #Glenn Frey - "You Belong to the City" #Phil Collins - "Doesn't Anybody Stay Together Anymore?" #Jeremy Sweet - "Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Theme (Instrumental)" 'Proposed Songs to be added to the Custom Soundtrack ' *Halestorm - "Love Bites (So Do I)" *Michael Jackson - "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" *Valensia - "A View to a Kill" (Duran Duran Cover) *Metallica - "Eye of the Beholder" 'Finalized Track Listing (Main OST Release)' 'Notes ' *When the soundtrack was pre-listed in late 2012, just half a year before production on the film started, there are a few songs by famed/well-known artists that could've been in the soundtrack. **"P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" by the late Michael Jackson was one of the many songs Marsh wanted for the film's Artists-inspired soundtrack. By early 2013, the song was pulled from every site that streams music on the internet (such as YouTube and Vevo) due to a copyright block by the respective record label that owns the rights to the song as the song is perhaps banned in almost most countries. ***The song, "P.Y.T.", of course is from Michael Jackson's Thriller album which is one of his famed albums to date. **2 songs from Halestorm - "Love Bites (So Do I)" and "Here's to Us" were either originally was going to be in the soundtrack inspired for the film as finalized. By the finalization of the soundtrack, both songs were removed while "Here's to Us" was most notably to be removed due to the fact that song was heavy on profanity, NOT appropriate for anything fan-made related for Power Rangers. **Metallica's "Eye of the Beholder" was another song by the famed Metal band that was originally set to be in the soundtrack but Marsh decided to use "For Whom the Bell Tolls" instead. Therefore, "Eye of the Beholder" was rejected by the soundtrack's finalization. *In the original soundtrack listing, Korn's song "Get Up" - the Skrillex remix version, with mild profanity - was originally included but by finalization, the core version with the word "Fuck" included when the lyric "Shut the Fuck Up! Get Up!" was removed due to censorship despite that Power Rangers does not use profanity in anything related to its media. Instead, a rare censored version was used in finalization, with the F word removed in the style of "Shut the .... Up! Get Up!" Which seems rather safer. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Soundtrack Articles